nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Diaboromon
Diaboromon is an Unidentified Digimon whose name is derived from "Diablo" (Esp: "Devil") and whose design is derived from the Y2K Bug. It repeatedly absorbs all the data on the Network in order to digivolve and grow larger, and is depleting the Digital World to the brink of destruction. A Diaboromon that has absorbed a lot of data becomes convinced that it is an all-knowing and all-powerful being, and it takes pleasure in destruction and slaughter. However, when this Digimon congregates in great numbers, its raison d'être is made clear, and as that ultimate goal is to hijack a military computer and try to destroy the Real World as well with a nuclear strike, this is a terrifying Digimon. Description Diaboromon is the result of Infermon sucking up all the data of the network into a force of terrible strength, having power well beyond that of most Mega Digimon, he is the final antagonist for both the first and second series. Infermon hacked into a United States military computer and began launching nuclear missiles around the world, starting with Japan and, in the dubbed version, Colorado to kill the DigiDestined. When WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon began to overwhelm him, he digi-volved into Diaboromon, nearly killing both Patamon and Tentomon. However, when Tai's computer froze, WarGreymon was disabled, and MetalGarurumon was easily defeated by Diaboromon. He then cloned himself and made over 75 thousand copies of himself. At that moment, Tai and Matt entered the Internet through their computers, reviving their Digimon, who DNA Digivolved into Omnimon. Omnimon destroyed all of his copies, but the remaining Diaboromon was too quick for Omnimon's cannons. Izzy forwarded emails to Diaboromon, causing him to lag, and Omnimon seemingly destroys him by impaling his head, disabling the clock of the missiles impact stored in his head. In the dubbed version, the virus that infected him would go onto to infect one of Willis's true partners, Kokomon. However, Diaboromon had in fact survived from the previous battle and, during the late spring of 2003 (in Revenge of Diaboromon), he created billions of Kuramon that entered the Real World. Omnimon went back into the Internet to deal with him again and, with some help from Angemon and Angewomon (who held him down), Omnimon blew off his head and he was destroyed for good. But Diaboromon intended that so that he could live on in his Kuramon as they had all escaped to the Real World through various electronic devices and eventually fused to become Armageddemon. Attacks *'Web Wrecker' (Catastrophe Cannon): Fires a powerful destructive energy bullet from the orb on his chest. *'Cable Crusher': His arms extend to attack the enemy. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Diaboromon are powerful Grunt Commando units in the Digimon Minion Army, as an entire army of them can utterly waste even the Mega-level Digimon Heroes if they can't escape their Web Wrecker Assault in time. Xemnas has a small legion of Diaboromon as his personal guards in the Org Base of the Emptiness Castle. Maleficent herself has also used her dark magic to give the Diaboromon units more capability of using dark power in combat. Diaboromon are the natural evolution of Infermon and are among the Mega-Level Units to not be able to digivolve further...on their own, that is. However, if a single Diaboromon were able to DNA-Digivolve with a VenomMyotismon through Dark Mutagen, they would be able to merge into an uber-powerful beast of Armaggeddon, Armaggeddemon. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Digimon Minions